piranhafandomcom-20200213-history
Danni
Danni Arslow is a character in Piranha 3D.'' Appearance ''"Danielle "Danni" Arslow" ''had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of the thousands of college students partying for spring break at Lake Victoria. She starred on 'Wild Wild Girls' with her friend Crystal , and was an actress for Derrick and Drew. Despite her image and appearence, Danni seemed to be a lot more insecure and down to earth than her co-star Crystal. Piranha 3D Danni first appeared when she arrived at the store where Laura was practicing. After having a brief conversation with her, Laura remarked that she liked Danni's boobs and that her brother Jake would like them. When Derrick arrived and asked where Crystal and Drew were, it appeared that Crystal was clearly Derrick's favourite girl, something Danni didn't seem to bothered about. When Jake arrived, Danni seemed to take a shine to him, and Derrick employed Jake to find them a good spot on the lake the following day so Danni and Crystal could perform. That night, Jake looked on the Wild Wild Girls website and viewed videos of Danni, Crystal and various other girls who worked for Derrick. He was then interupted by his mother, who clearly knew what Jake was up to. The following day, Jake arrived at the lake to see a huge party going on where all the boats were docked. He was surprised to see Danni and Crystal dancing cruedly in front of many partiers, before Crystal proceeded to put her face in explict positions on Danni's body. Afterwards, Danni, Crystal, Jake, Derrick, Drew and Kelly all left on the boat, where Derrick intended to film the girls doing various activities, including drinking beer off of eachother's stomachs and swimming nude under a glass bottomed tank. Crystal seemed to like the idea, but Danni and Kelly seemed to be off on the idea, all though Danni seemed to hide the fact better. Following the nude activies, Danni put a top over her red bikini and went to sunbathe on the front of the boat. Meanwhile, Derrick crashed the boat into the rocks, causing Derrick and Crystal to fall from the boat. Crystal was killed by the piranha, before Danni frantically hoisted a half eaten Derrick onto the boat. When Jake shielded Laura and Zane from the sight of Derrick's mutilated legs, Danni manically hit the piranhas off of him with a paddle. But, tragically, Derrick later died. As the boat began to sink, Jake contacted his mother to come and help them as the piranha poured into the bottom and tried to attack Kelly. Danni seemed to take on an adult role from this point on, protecting the children until the sheriff arrived. When she did, the sheriff decided to save Danni and the children by tying the rope from one boat to another. They decided to put Danni and the sheriff on either end, with the children in the middle while Jake tried to rescue Kelly from the bottom deck. Death Danni, Sheriff Forester, Lauren and Zane all tried to cross the rope over the water. Suddenly, piranhas appeared in the water below and began to latch onto Danni's hair. This caused her to stop and hang from her legs on the rope, where she tried to remove them from her hair, but this caused her to sink lower towards the water, where the killer fish latched onto her arms and face. She desperately held on as the piranhas ate away at her eyes, but ultimately could not hold on any longer and fell into the depths of the lake. Notes & Trivia *It is interesting to note that Danni is the last person out of all the film to get eaten by the baby piranhas, as Novak got killed by an adult piranha. *Danni was probably the most iconic character for the film, considering she is played by Kelly Brook, even though she is a minor character. *Danni is 22. *She enjoys frozen yogurt. *Danni is a fan-favorite character *There is an iPad app which features a character profile for her and Crystal. *Red is her favorite character. *Danni believes her smile is her best feature. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Remakes Category:3D Category:Girls Category:Females